Messed Up Time
by psychodox
Summary: Sam and Dean hit a dry spell, and wonder why the hunt seems to be missing from their lives; but that wonder doesn't last too long.


**Messed Up Time**

 _ **Supernatural Fan Fiction**_

 _ **by Tommy Smith**_

With a look of disappointment and contempt, Sam looked over the top of the Impala looking into the fast food joint at Dean buying a hamburger… again. They had both just eaten a quick meal in the fast food join and went to the Impala to leave, at least Sam thought they were going to leave. Dean had stopped just short of getting in the car and went back inside to get another hamburger, two times now. Sam could see Dean shrug his shoulders at the counter ordering more food.

The day before, Sam had found something he thought was worth going to check out as odd, odd in that maybe it was possibly supernatural; which in itself was odd, in that they hadn't found anything to hunt for weeks. Sam found a news story about school vandalism that included the words 'smells of sulfur', and even though it was the beginning of July and fireworks season, with no hunts for weeks it was good enough for Sam.

Sam couldn't convince Dean as easily, Dean didn't seem to care as much that the hunt was missing from their lives. Sam knew that Dean was probably right about it being a waste of time, but Sam didn't know if the hunt was actually missing or if the hunt was becoming harder to find. Sam and Dean both had discussed the quiet, and how it came before the storm; and how neither one of them believed there wasn't going to be any storm. They had been through too much for things to just stop without any kind of fight. They both were getting a bit more on edge not knowing what was going on and not being able to do anything about it. The idea of resting, and not hunting, scared them both, and they rarely had control of anything, but it gotten to the point where they didn't even feel like spectators.

Dean walked out of the fast food joint with half the hamburger already eaten. "Where's mine?" Sam asked. Sam knew Dean wouldn't go back in again, especially if Sam asked for his own hamburger, at least he hoped.

"Stop playing around. We don't have the time." Dean answered. "We have an important thing to do here." Dean unlocked the car, and Sam's door.

Neither Dean or Sam thought this hunt would turn up anything, and Dean didn't care, he liked the idea of simply trying; but Dean wasn't going to hurry, he was going to enjoy the ride. Everything else seemed to just cause them both anxiety.

Their minds would start to wonder what they were missing, that they should be doing something but were afraid they were missing out on something big; something dangerous and deadly. Dean had wondered if some other unknown hunter, or hunters did something big that Sam and Dean hadn't heard about. Anything was possible, and Dean hoped that some other hunters had closed all the supernatural gates somehow and it didn't involve Sam and Dean at all. Both Sam and Dean were tired of feeling like they were being picked on by all the bad things that happened supernaturally through out their lives, that the supernatural revolved around them when there was an entire world to pick on besides them. They were not the center of the supernatural universe, even if it often felt like it; at least they tried to convince themselves they weren't.

Dean started the car and the tape deck started playing with the rumbling of the engine letting Dean relax and ignore a lot of the problems that seemed to always be a part of Sam and Deans lives. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he often wondered how Sam dealt with all that hindered their lives without the joy of meat, metal, and the rumblings of the Impala to sooth the troubles of their day to day routine. In some ways Dean knew that Sam was stronger and more rounded that Dean was; _In_ _some_ _ways_ , Dean thought.

"Is there a point where we just stop looking?" Dean asked, knowing the answer. "If we could."

"I don't see how, unless we die." Sam answered.

"We could forget, or Cass could make us forget." Dean responded with a little disappointment. "Mr. sunshine and rainbows."

"When have we ever been the recipients of sunshine and rainbows, other than a djin?" Sam answered.

Dean sighed. "Okay. Enough"

Sam hoped the sulfur smell was a lead to some kind of hunt, they needed something even if it meant they could do nothing; the not knowing and searching with no leads was worse at that point than almost anything.

Dean put the Impala in gear and started to what hopefully had something, anything for them to do; at least the drive there was a promise of possibility, even if they both knew it was probably nothing.

The Impala came to a slow stop as Sam and Dean got out of the car and look around at what looked like any other diner in what looked like most other small towns they had been to.

"Sammy, I think I'm starting to just not care anymore." Dean sighed as he walked away from the Impala.

"Compared to all the care you've had up to this point?"

"I feel we're getting rusty, I'm not sure what we can do anymore, if there is anything to do anymore; and I don't know that I even care."

"Yes. Okay Dean, I don't care either." Sam stated. "What's your point? I mean getting rusty could be a good thing, it means we're not constantly trying to figure out how not to die."

"I'm just sayin', I don't want to find anything here because for the first time in a long time, I'm not sure I'm ready for whatever is around the next corner; and part of me doesn't want to find out what's out there, and the other part of me is okay with that." Dean answered and looked at Sam. "But I don't know what else to do."

"Safety and Boredom are killers." Sam responded as they walked toward the diner.

Sam and Dean walk into the diner and up to the counter. Dean looked up to the menu posted up on the wall. After ordering their food, they sat down and Sam opened his laptop to brush up on the details of the possible hunt in the next town just a few more miles down the road.

"We have inserted ourselves into some pretty lame crimes as FBI, but this one takes the cake." Dean suggested. "I don't know how we're going to convince anyone that the FBI was called in because of vandalism at some school."

"We'll just go in as reporters or something." Sam responded.

"What fun is that." Dean responded, when he suddenly felt a cold chill as the urge to turn quickly and look out the window to see three men looking back at him. When Dean caught their eyes, they all three turned and started walking towards the diner. Dean kept watching the three men, to see what they did. Though none of the men seemed to act odd after staring at Sam and Dean, and odds were they just happened to be looking in at the same time Dean spotted them; Dean didn't feel it was just a coincidence. Dean didn't want it to be a coincidence.

"All kinds of fun." Sam answered.

The three men Dean had been watching just walked up to the counter with no other incidents leading Dean to believe the three were anything but hungry. Dean sighed a little bit and noticed that Sam was just paying attention to the laptop.

"Maybe you're right Dean." Sam admitted. "Maybe we should be prepared for nothing, ever again; but giving up what we know now wont be the same for you. I've lived part of a life without the hunts. You haven't."

"And in all that time I've never seen a time as long as this with nothing, Dad even told me once that hunting was about choosing what to hunt, there was always something and choosing who to help was part of the curse of hunting. What I wouldn't give to use this time to help some of those we didn't have time to help before."

Both Sam and Dean heard a high pitched noise and looked at each other as their sight began to go fuzzy and shaky. Sam grabbed tired to grab the table to try and stable himself, but he only found his grasp to feel like the table was starting to compress under his grip; as though the table was turning spongy. Sam looked at his fingers were starting to go through the table like it not a sponge but jello.

Dean looked up to see what the three men were doing, but realized everyone in the diner was looking at them with black demon eyes looking at the both of them. ' _How could I have missed this?_ ' Dean thought. Dean turned to Sam who had the same look on his face.

"I don't know." Sam stated, looking at Dean. ' _This is new._ ' Sam thought. As he watched Dean begin to disappear, along with his own hands which could no longer feel the table. ' _I don't think we were ever ready for something like this_.'

Sam and Dean disappeared from the Diner.

"Oh, look. The boys are showing signs of life." Crowly suggested. "Or so to speak."

Sam and Dean looked around at what looked like some kind of dark age castle dungeon built in a cave.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"You're dead." Crowley answered. "Or so to speak. Well kind of. Kind of like in limbo, or something. Well, no, not at all like anything I just said. Shifted in reality? I'm not really sure."

"What did you do Crowley?" Sam asked, aggravated.

"What me?" Crowley answered with a shocked look on his face. "I didn't do a thing. I swear, sometimes I think you boys think I have it out for you; or _something_." Crowly started waving his hands around, drawing attention to the dungeon cave. "I take the time to bring you to my lovely home, and did nothing to you but made sure you were comfortable enough to enjoy the view when you woke up; and this is the thanks I get?"

"The diner!" Dean exclaimed. "I seen the demons, before we were poofed away or whatever. Aren't you the king of them? Why were your peons surroundings us when we poofed?"

"Yes, I am still the king, and no king or leader can control all his minions, no matter how much of a peon they are; plus you may have been imagining things, things that you wanted. Besides, there's something out there much more powerful..." Crowley trailed off, realizing that he admitted something was more powerful than himself. "Or hidden, possibly cowardly; I don't know, but it seems very powerful and not to be taken lightly."

"Why are we here?" Dean asked.

"Pay attention, I told you I brought you here." Crowley answered. "Don't get sentimental, or any kind of mental on me, but thought working with you might be a positive in what certainly seems like a bad situation for all three of us.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "You expect us to trust you?"

"Why would you?" Crowley laughed. "Could have killed you while you were sleeping, instead of rescuing you. You've been _out_ a year. Oh yeah, meant to break that one to you boys a little easier, but there it is. And before you go barking at me, feel the beards boys, you haven't shaven for a year; and I'm no barber."

Sam and Dean felt the beards on their chins, and both look surprised to find hair. Dean turned to Sam.

"How do I look?" Dean asked. "Does it work, or does it look like a rat died on my face like yours does?"

"I… really don't care Dean." Sam answered.

"Ah, you're no fun." Dean turned back to Crowley. "So basically what you're saying is a year's gone and we missed out on the whole thing."

"Pretty much, but don't think it's all a bad thing." Crowley answered. "Things aren't… exactly the way they used to be. Plus someone, or something had enough foresight to take you both out of the picture. The Winchesters must have been some kind of threat for that to happen, a lot of work was put into setting you two aside, keeping you in stasis; apparently killing you two wasn't safe enough. Seeing as how neither one of you seem to keep dead like you're supposed to."

"Didn't like the Food." Dean suggested.

"You obsession with food is none of my concern." Crowley suggested. "Your fixation with bad food will probably kill you before any creature you hunt."

"Right?" Sam responded.

"Wait, whoa now. Is this some kind of messed up intervention; a bit much if it is, don't ya think?" Dean looked at Sam and back to Crowley. "Wait, I don't feel hungry or even weak from being out for near as long as a year. How is that possible?"

"That, I don't know; but if they didn't want you dead, they must have kept you alive somehow." Crowley answered. "Stop asking me question, it doesn't matter, and I still don't care."

"Why are we here? What are you talking about when you say things aren't what they used to be?" Dean asked. "What are we supposed to do about it? Do you have a plan, man?"

"When did I stop being the torcherer and become the torchee." Crowley asked.

"Torchee?" Sam asked. "Is that a word?"

"Torcheree?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders, with a look of confusion, mocking Crowley.

"I saved their lives." Crowley stated, sighed and turned away from them to avoid their mocking gestures. "We need to find more to fight what ever is out there. Despite your attempts at levity, it is a dark world out there that I didn't make; maybe I would like to have, but I didn't and whatever, or whomever did will probably need disposed of, and we should be as many in number as we can. So lets try and find others to help."

"So you want to save the world, so you can destroy it?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps, but I only need your help with the saving part." Crowley answered. "And though I _REALLY_ find him annoying, I think I may have a line on Cass. So finish up making me regret saving your lives, so we can introduce you to the destruction and mayhem that has befallen your world.

"This could take awhile." Dean stated. "I'm not a big fan of seeing my world destructionedee and mayhamedee."

"Wow Dean, had I known all I had to do was add 'e e' at the end of any word to make myself seem smarter I wouldn't have gone to college."

"Here we are." Crowley stated. Crowley had put a hand on Sam and Dean's shoulders and teleported them both to what looked like the base of a slow irrupting volcano. "Illinois… I think."

"Yes Crowley, we are here; but here is not Illinois." Dean suggested.

"Wait a minute Dean." Sam suggested, looking in the distance, Sam could see the top of a building he though he recognized. "That looks like the top of the Willis Tower."

"The what tower?" Dean asked.

"The Sears Tower." Sam figured Dean would probably recognize its old name.

"Well just say that then." Dean suggested.

"Moose, you need to start recognizing what your own brother is capable of, and it's not thought." Crowley suggested. "Last I checked, my sources mentioned something about an angel around here trying to help people. Sound like someone you boys know?"

"Cass." Sam answered.

"Probably. Only one I can think of that's irritating and dumb enough to stick his neck out to try and… _help_ some people when he should be keeping his head down. I mean other than you two idiots." Crowley suggested.

"Maybe." Sam answered. "Tell me again why you want to save the world?"

"So I can take credit for doing something like this." Crowley suggested.

"It wouldn't be because you still have some of Sammy's blood running through your veins, making you soft, would it?"

"I knew you would think that, but it doesn't matter. We all have the same end game right now."

"Like we're going to trust you, if we decide to work with you; we still haven't agreed to your… _plan_ , if you have one." Dean suggested.

"I have one." Crowley insisted. "First step, get a bunch of idiots to do the dangerous stuff for me, because that's what they, you, do anyway."

"How long has the world been this way?" Sam asked. "If it is this way and not just Chicago, or some trick."

"About a month after Dean was taken from his last hamburger."

"You're making me hungry." Dean suggested.

"Stop it." Sam suggested.

"I didn't know you were capable of not being hungry." Crowley suggested.

"I can be angry instead." Dean told Crowley.

"How do we find Cass?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject and hopefully get Dean and Crowley on task.

"I don't know, how do you usually call the twerp?" Crowley asked.

"Sometimes he can hear me if I pray to him." Dean suggested.

"Really?" Crowley laughed. "Oh, this is so exiting; I'm just all a twitter."

"Shut up." Dean stated. "Cass, I don't know if you can hear..." Dean was interrupted by Castile appearing in front of them.

"Dean." Castile Stated. "Sam, your both alive."

"Way to nail that one glow boy." Crowley stated.

"You, alive too I see." Castile responded. "Great."

"Good to see you Castile." Sam suggested.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not really sure, something beyond my sight, and power seems to have taken over and destroyed most of the world; not long after you both disappeared last year. I have been able to avoid what, or who ever it is; but it's not easy. I can sense a presence I have felt before but I don't want to jump to conclusions." Castile stated. "Where were you both?"

"Have we heard that before boys?" Crowley asked. "Can we move on now?"

"Sorry, oh wait, no I'm not; we don't trust you Crowley." Dean suggested.

"I get that." Crowley suggested. "But look who saved you boys, while the apocalypses inept nurse over here just went around putting band-aids on amputees."

"My name is Castile." Castile responded. "And band-aids don't really work well on an amputee."

"Not as inept as I thought." Crowley suggested.

"You're still an untrustworthy spawn of evil that should be put out of everyone's misery." Castile suggested.

"Oh, snap." Dean stated.

"You said you remember feeling a similar presence before." Sam stated. "To what?"

"Well, it reminded me of Lucifer before you locked him in the cage." Castile suggested. "Do you remember that."

"Yes Cass, I don't think we'll forget that." Sam answered.

"Oh, well yes, I suppose that would scar you." Castile responded. "But it's impossible to get out, or it's supposed to be."

"I got out." Sam responded.

"Yes, well." Castile stated.

"What the not as inept as I thought, but still inept nurse is saying is the cage was built for something big and powerful." Crowley responded. "You're just a moose, not quite big enough for the cage, so it wasn't so hard for you to slip through the bars."

"My name is Castile."

"He's just pushing your buttons Cass, don't worry about it." Dean suggested. "He'll eventually stop, maybe."

"So we aren't up to that level, never really were." Sam suggested. "How can we put him back in the box, if it is him?"

"This world is now open to a lot of things, and I think we can pull some more help from a few of your buddies that are no longer your buddies." Crowley suggested. "You know the ones that became dead because of you boys, or whatever. Plus if I'm right, there will be another option when the time comes; but I'm keeping that one to myself, because I'm not sure you'll like it if we need it."

"Whatever." Dean responded. "How do we get these people?"

"Let's go back to my castle before we are noticed; it's safer there." Crowley suggested. "I think."

"That stank dungeon is your castle?" Dean asked. "Well, I'll probably need to use your throne when we get there."

"What buttons? I have no buttons." Castile stated.

"Just follow us Mr. quick wit. I'll take down the protection for just long enough for you to find us." Crowley took Sam and Dean and disappeared from Castile.

Castile turned and looked back towards what used to be Chicago, still was Chicago Castile supposed; but nothing like it used to be. There were still random people, not many, but a few, and Castile believed each one was just as important as any other; as any of them. Castile believed he had helped many people in the last year, not just in Chicago, but all over the world. Castile didn't want to stop, but he realized that with Sam and Dean, and possibly even Crowley they might be able to do more good than Castile to do by himself.

Castile looked at the ground realizing that leaving to try and help stop whatever was destroying the world would mean that people would probably suffer or die because he wouldn't be there to make a difference. Castile wasn't even sure there was anything any of them could do, but maybe the risk would be worth it, and maybe the people that would suffer because Castile wasn't there to keep helping would be few compared to those he might save with Sam and Dean, and whoever else.

"My name is Castile" Castile sighed, as he teleported to join Sam and Dean back at Crowley's castle.

"This is your castle? And I thought it was bad out there." Castile stated.

"Yes." Crowley sighed. "It's seen better days, and will again, if we can stop making fun of my things and work on doing what needs to be done."

"Your… _castle_ , isn't something that needs to be done." Dean suggested.

"Okay, we're here now, what's next?" Sam asked.

"Wait, I wanna know what happened to us." Dean suggested.

"That's not really too important." Crowley answered. "Besides, it's only rumor anyway."

"What rumor?" Dean answered.

"It doesn't matter." Crowley answered again.

"What you think matters, doesn't matter." Dean suggested. "Talk."

"Almost a year ago Lucifer must have found some way to shift time, or use another reality, and used that to get out of the box and re-acquire the pre-Moose body he had before."

"I was right." Castile suggested.

"Don't get cocky." Crowley suggested.

"Just keep explaining." Dean insisted.

"Fine." Crowley answered. "Rumor is you boys were shifted into a separate time line, or something away from anything important to keep you away from causing any problems. Changing time or realities is a powerful, but unstable type of magic. And like Dorothy clicking her heals and asking to go home, or wishing to change time is some way could have been all it took to for you two to break the spell, or send you who knows where. It doesn't always work, and works more often when you don't expect it to, I think."

"That was me." Dean suggested. "I did that."

"Congratulations Dorothy." Crowley responded. "When you did that, who ever sent you there must have realized putting both in a sleep was probably safer than letting your words of possible traveling through time or reality take hold."

"What did you say?" Castile asked.

"Oh… something about using the time to help people that we didn't have time for, before." Dean answered. "Or something."

"It doesn't matter." Crowley suggested. "They were both removed and put into stasis before anything happened."

"I wish we were in a time where everything is okay." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, that's not going to work brainiac." Crowley suggested. "You either need the spell caster or not expect it, and you're expecting it."

"So we can make a wish, or make a change to the spell, but we can't know that we are?" Castile asked.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking." Crowley responded. "And it's probably a good thing because you never know where 'everything is okay' might be; you could have just as easily ended up in a kids variety show with talking dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs couldn't talk." Castile suggested, looking around at everyone looking at him. "Oh, I see; you meant the poor souls wearing costumes on TV to entertain."

"Yep." Crowley answered. "Just like your costume, but you're not entertaining at all."

"Enough." Sam suggested. "What now, where is Lucifer, and what is your plan Crowley?"

"Yeah." Sam suggested. "What about the people we've lost, you said we could get some help from them?"

"I lied, not going to happen." Crowley answered. "Just a motivation thing. I figured that possibility might just be the inspiration you boys needed to do this."

"Well, I think it's finally time to kill you Crowley." Dean suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sam answered.

"Well this is my plan moose, and Lucifer should be here any moment." Crowley answered.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, I really had no intention of doing anything but choosing the winner between you lot and Lucifer." Crowley answered. "Don't get me wrong, if it comes to my involvement, I'd choose you all; because I have more without Lucifer interfering with things, and destroying all my work and such. But if it comes down to it I'd rather stick around, so yeah; I'll choose the winner, always."

"You son of a..." Dean started.

"Ah, ah ah..." Crowley responded. "He'll be here soon, now that he knows you're here."

"You said this place was hidden." Castile suggested.

"It was, until I'll let down the protection." Crowley answered. "Did you think Lucifer wouldn't see us when I let it down for you Castile?"

"… Bitch." Dean continued.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the person who woke you? I do hope you all win, but I really don't have much faith that you will. If you do however, remember you gave you the chance, the only chance to do so; and for that matter the only way to save the world. You can thank me later, if you get the chance."

Suddenly Lucifer appeared before them all with two other people beside him that Sam, Dean, Castile, or Crowley recognized. Lucifer had apparently regained control of the former body that he had used before claiming Sam; but the body was now looking more like a zombie than a human being.

"Hello." Lucifer stated. "Good to see you Sam, and the rest of you. Crowley." Lucifer stated, turning to Crowley. "Do you really think I would accept these people as a gift, after you took them from me?"

"I just thought you'd like to finish it this way." Crowley answered. "Much for fun don't you think? Rather than just letting them rot away."

"Nope." Lucifer answered. "I was just waiting to retake my true body." Lucifer gestured to Sam. "And then finishing off Dean before I was so rudely interrupted last time by a car."

"You can't." Sam answered. "I no longer have that curse in me."

"Oh Sam, you do." Lucifer answered. "And you always will; you've just buried it deep in you when you were able to over come me because of that stupid car."

"Enough with the attacks on my baby!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't listen to him Sammy, he's just messing with your head."

"Yeah. I know." Sam responded. "Why else would he need body guards."

"Oh, them?" Lucifer answered, turning to the unknown people behind him. "These are not body guards." Lucifer laughed. "This is the witch who created the time lines to keep you boys un-aware as I took over our own reality. The thing though about that is I found that wanting the other time-lines, well, was too much to ignore. So I've been having fun, while you boys were asleep. The other is demon food for you Sam, to help you stay strong after I resume control over you."

Dean rushed at Lucifer, pulling out his knife with Sam following behind with an angel blade. Lucifer waved a finger sending Dean across the room and let Sam come close enough to grab Sam by the neck hard enough to make Sam drop the angel blade.

"I no longer have any curse or anything else in me that you would want." Sam suggested, struggling to breath. "My body is useless to you."

"Oh, now Sam; you do, don't loose faith now." Lucifer answered. "Why do you think I brought a demon, and you will drink his blood. After I take you over of course, and we will be a happy family again."

"Oh, I don't think so." Dean suggested, as he through his knife at the demon behind Lucifer. The knife struck the demon, killing it.

Lucifer throws Sam to the ground. "Well that was rude. I have plenty more though, and now you have no more weapons to throw." Lucifer stated as he grabbed Dean's knife.

With Lucifer's back turned, Castile rushes Lucifer and jumps on Lucifer's back. "Now Sammy! Crowley's blood." Castile yelled.

Dean realized that maybe if Sam was still cursed, Dean wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing at this point, but Crowley's blood would probably be stronger than a regular demons blood and Castile may have just have saved them all, maybe.

"Don't be an idiot!" Crowley yelled.

"Oh this sucks." Sam suggested as he jumped to the side of Crowley and takes a bite of Crowley's neck and begins drinking Crowley's blood, making Crowley scream.

"Moose!" Crowley screamed.

Dean could see Sam's eyes as they started to turn; Lucifer hadn't lied, Sam was still cursed. Sam stopped drinking Crowley's blood and tossed Crowley's body across the room like a sack of bones, as Lucifer tossed both Dean and Castile across the room.

"Well, that's more than a demon boost." Sam suggested.

"Sam?" Dean asked, wondering if his brother was still human.

"Yes Dean, it's still me… somewhat."

"What, you're stronger now." Lucifer suggested. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Sam walked up to Lucifer. "No, maybe not." Sam suggested. "But your host probably does."

Sam slapped Lucifer hard enough to knock Lucifer's zombie looking head off of its shoulders. Lucifer's body fell to the floor.

"Okay, I'll admit, that sucked." Lucifer's head suggested. "But I can fix this."

"Just wish to go back to your own realities." The witch suggested. "It's a long shot, but it will stop this."  
"Shut up!" Lucifer yelled.

"He's lost control for the moment, of me; of it all." The witch seemed to be gasping for air, as though just gaining control of his own body. "Hurry!"

"We have to do this right, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "If we misspeak, I don't want to end in a cartoon."

"We're screwed." Dean answered.

"I wish we were where Dean truly wishes to be." Castile wished.

Sitting in a booth: Sam, Dean, Castile, and Crowley were all looking at menus at the diner where Sam and Dean were at before reality, and the messed up time took Sam and Dean the other reality. They all set down their menus and looked stunned at each other.

"You bit my neck." Crowley suggested.

"You used us as bait." Sam answered.

Sam opened up the laptop that was in front of him to see what the news and world was saying, if anything, on the internet.

"Where are we?" Dean asked. "Why did you wish that Castile, and why aren't we in a strip joint that has all you can eat choose your own cow bar?"

"Because, if you like it or not this is what you want Dean; and it's clear to you, even if you don't know it." Castile answered. "If there's anything I know, it's that you know what your home is; and that's where we all want to go."

"Seems legit." Sam suggested, looking through news stories on the internet. "I've just found three possible hunts already."

The waitress walked up to their table, ready to take their order. Dean looked at her name tag. "Hey there Michaila, after getting us some buggers you wanna go do something illegal?"

"Stop bugging the staff, she's obviously way out of your league." Sam suggested.

"Probably, but when has that ever stopped me." Dean responded.

They all ordered meat, and Dean ordered too much; but they all tried to put what happened behind them like they were all used to trying to do. Dean and Sam both wondered if it was still true in their reality that Sam was still cursed; and both realized that even if Sam was still cursed that it was probably better ignoring, at least for the time being, because it had worked for the last few years not knowing that Sam was still cursed.

"Would have been nice to add a note to your wish Cass." Dean suggested. "Something like, no Demons, or monsters."  
"Hey, I take offense to that." Crowley suggested.

"Good." Dean answered.

"That said." Crowley stated. "Well done Castile, well done."

"Saying my name doesn't make you any less of a monster." Castile responded.

"Well it certainly doesn't make you less annoying either." Crowley answered.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean stuffed his face.


End file.
